spidermanresurrectionfandomcom-20200215-history
Consequence
Consequence '''is the second episode of Spiderman Resurrection, and the second episode of season 1. Synospis Adam Warlock, angry over Spider-Man's death caused by Green Goblin, decides to take ultimate action. Transcript (This episode takes off after the Green Goblin has succeeded in killing Spider-Man, and getting confronted by Adam Warlock.) '''Adam Warlock: Norman Osborn...what have you done? Green Goblin: Are you God? Adam Warlock: I am not God. I am Adam Jason Freddy Michael Charles Xavier Wilma Flintstone Ronald Reagan Google Ivannagodadebathroom Warlock, Supreme Guardian of the Galaxy, Esquire. Green Goblin: I don't think that God's real name. And come to think of it, you don't even look like God. God is a big white guy in a robe with a beard. Adam Warlock: You have commited a very terrible deed, Norman. A very, very terrible deed. Green Goblin: What did I do? All I did was just finally kill my archenemy, Spider-Man. Adam Warlock: Exactly, Norman Osborn. The death of Peter Parker will gravely upset and balance the universe. Green Goblin: Wait, Spider-Man is Peter Parker? Adam Warlock: You do not understand. This death will gravely affect you. Green Goblin: That wall-crawling @#!*% was my son's best friend? Adam Warlock: Listen to me. You need to really listen to me. Green Goblin: Man, I could have just told him to unmask himself before I killed him! Adam Warlock: SHUT UP!!!!!!! {sighs} You have just made a grave mistake in killing Peter Parker, Norman. With this, the universe will unbalance and you shall be erased out of existence. Green Goblin: What do you mean I'll be erased out of existence? Adam Warlock: You are a comic book character, Norman Osborn. A backstory-drawn man that was written as a villain to fight the super-hero and to entertain children in pages of graphic novels. Green Goblin: Wait...I'm not even real? And I'll just be erased out of existence just because I killed my archenemy? Adam Warlock: Well...techinically, yes, that is what Stan Lee says. Green Goblin: F--- Stan Lee! I'm the Green Goblin! How the @#!*% can anyone erase ME of existence? Adam Warlock: Easy. They just erase you with their magic pencil. Green Goblin: "Magic pencil"? Seriously? Adam Warlock: Hey, it is that or you get sucked up in a giant black hole. One or the other. Green Goblin: Yeah, on second thought, death by magic pencil sounds less homicidal than death by giant black hole. Adam Warlock: How would you know? You have never tried killing yourself before. Green Goblin: Yeah, well I once faked my own death. Adam Warlock: So you were able to fake your own death, but you just decided to kill Spider-Man and earlier on his girlfriend? Green Goblin: If you were a villain, wouldn't that be stuff you would do, too? Adam Warlock: You must be the most crazed man I have ever met. You would probably kill someone if they walked just right up to you. Green Goblin: Nuh-uh! Electro: Hey...guys. I just want you to know...I survived the gunshot. I'm bleeding...really bad right now...and do you think...one of you...could give me your phone...so I can call a hospital? Green Goblin: {laughs evilly} (Goblin then throws a pumpkin bomb at Electro, which lands right next to his feet.) Electro: Son of a-- (The bomb then explodes, killing Electro.) Green Goblin: {laughs maniacally} Man, that was funny! (He finds Warlock staring at him in disappointment.) Green Goblin: What? You gotta admit, that was a little funny. Adam Warlock: Death is not a funny thing, Norman. I have watched you for many years, and now the Great Prophet tells me that you must be punished. Green Goblin: What do you mean, "I should be punished"? You're not my mom! Adam Warlock: Norman, it is with the orders of the Great Prophet that I must punish you. Green Goblin: What are you going to do? Make me sit in front of the corner for an hour? Write lines on a chalkboard? Clean my room? Adam Warlock: Worse. I am going to transfer your soul into the body of your archenemy and you will serve as his replacement. Green Goblin: You mean...you're going to turn me into Spider-Man? Adam Warlock: Long story short...yes. Green Goblin: But I can't be Spider-Man! I'm his mortal enemy! Adam Warlock: Then it is the time for you to play the role of a hero. Let the soul transfer begin. Frito... Green Goblin: Oh, c'mon, pal. You ain't serious, are you? Adam Warlock: Dorito... Green Goblin: How about I give you $10 to leave me alone, and we forget about this? Adam Warlock: Taquito... Green Goblin: Can I give you $100? Please. Just go away. I really feel funny. Adam Warlock: Gringo... Green Goblin: Please, I'll give you anything. Anything! Just make the pain go away! Adam Warlock: NACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Green Goblin: NOOOO!!! (A blinding flash of light envelops Goblin, leaving his fate unknown.) TO BE CONTINUED... Characters *Green Goblin *Adam Warlock *Electro Characters Referenced *Spider-Man *Jason Voorhees *Freddy Kruger *Michael Myers *Charles Xavier *Wilma Flintstone *Ronald Reagan *Harry Osborn *Stan Lee *Gwen Stacy Electro's Death Caught in bomb explosion by Green Goblin. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes